Fiber to the premises (“FTTP”) refers to a type of network architecture that utilizes fiber optic cables and associated optical electronics instead of copper wire to connect customers to a network. When compared to copper wire, FTTP provides practically unlimited bandwidth for an array of Internet-based data, video, and voice applications.
Implementation of an FTTP network requires careful planning, oversight, and cost analysis. For example, when building an FTTP network from scratch, FTTP network providers often have to ensure seamless integration of the FTTP network components with existing or to-be-built infrastructure, comply with government regulations, and determine whether it is cost effective to provide fiber optic service to a particular geographic region and/or potential customer. Hence, it is often desirable to model the FTTP network before it is built.